


Outside of Work.

by pipisafoat



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They keep their relationship away from work. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside of Work.

"Good morning, Boss!"

"DiNozzo." The empty cup in his hand was trashed in favor of the fresh coffee waiting on his desk. "Not bad," he said after a taste.

Tony grinned. "Too strong for me, figured you'd be the only one who drank it like that. I'm still waiting for mine to brew." He shrugged, turning back to his work. "I hate that coffee maker."

 _I was fucking Tony on his kitchen counter too early in the morning. It was completely his fault for wandering in wearing my too-tight boxers and nothing else. He was panting, catching his breath from his orgasm, encouraging mine with hands stroking up and down my back and ass, when the stupid coffee pot spurted hot water at his back instead of into the pot. He shouted in pain, automatically tensing up, and it pushed me over the edge. When I finally thought, minutes later, to ask him if he was okay, he grumbled, "I hate that coffee maker. First it burns me, then it makes me miss your orgasm."_

"Oh, hey, Boss?" he called across the squad room a few minutes later, just as Kate came in.

"Hmm?" Gibbs didn't even bother to look up from his papers.

"I think I've got something on the old Sampson case."

His boss looked up, pulling off his glasses. "Sampson?"

"Last year. Kidnapping, murdered the mother when he returned the kids? It was one of Pacci's."

"Which makes it ours how?"

Tony shrugged. "I helped him out some. Took it since I was already familiar with it. Point is, I think I've got something."

"Well, spit it out!"

Tony smirked slightly. "I don't know, Gibbs, you may want to come see for yourself."

 _"Jethro?"_

 _I sighed. "Tony?"_

 _"There's something interesting on the wall here," he said, sounding puzzled._

 _Not another funny-colored bug. Sometimes he's worse than a two-year-old. "So take a picture and send it to Abby."_

 _"I don't know, Jethro, you may want to come see for yourself," he said seriously. "I'm not so sure this is a job for Abby."_

 _I sighed and set down my sander. "Tony, what-" I stopped as I turned around. Oh, yes, something **very** interesting against that wall. "Is that my ex-wife's dress?"_

After some computer tricks from McGee, Kate sweet-talking a judge, Gibbs chasing a suspect for half a mile, and Tony tackling him after a lucky shortcut, they had a confession and a closed case. Tony also had one hell of an empty stomach.

"Boss," he whined for what he was sure was the tenth time in as many minutes. "I'm _hungry_."

"Really, Tony, we hadn't noticed," Kate muttered. "Gibbs, will you please let him eat so he'll shut up?"

Tony laughed. "Oh, Katie, I'm so flattered that you think food will keep me quiet."

"At least with food in your mouth--"

"He talks with his mouth full, Kate," Gibbs interrupted. "It won't help."

 _His lips were wrapped around my cock, one of his hands between his own legs despite the jeans still covering his crotch. We'd only been together for a few months, but I'd already realized the advantages of being able to understand Tony's words during a blowjob. The first time, I hadn't understood or answered, so he'd stopped sucking me to make a few movie references._

 _Most of the time, just a grunt was enough to satisfy him, but sometimes he asked questions. What's for dinner, can we watch a James Bond movie tonight, where's the lube?_

 _"Forget the damn lube and get your fingers in me already!"_

 _The feel of a finger pushing into me combined with the vibration of Tony saying "On it, Boss!" around my cock, and it was all over._

Finally, all the paperwork was done, spellchecked, and filed. Tony had resorted to chucking paper balls at Kate after McGee retreated to Abby's lab, ostensibly to help her with a computer that they all knew she had well in hand. A few minutes later, when Kate came up with a bogus excuse to visit Ducky, Tony sighed loudly.

"Boss, can I--"

"No."

"But--"

"DiNozzo."

"Oh, okay."

Tony tapped his fingers restlessly on his desk, watching the clock on his computer slowly change. He tossed some more paper balls into McGee's trash can, then Kate's, but it was too easy. He thought about it, tried to talk himself out of it, and failed miserably. He ripped another sheet of paper out of his notebook, slowly crumpled it into a neat, compact ball, aimed, and let it fly. It arched beautifully through the air, straight into... Gibbs' hand.

"Really, DiNozzo?"

He swallowed. "It was your trash can, not you, Boss! I would never throw paper balls at you!"

Gibbs stared at him for a long moment.

"It won't happen again?"

"Why not, Tony?"

Tony blinked. "Uh... because it's a bad idea and makes you mad?"

The paper ball suddenly hit him right between the eyes. "Wrong answer." Tony rubbed his forehead and looked confused; Gibbs made a fresh projectile. "Why not?" His second shot hit exactly the same spot, followed quickly by a third.

Tony soon began to return fire, enjoying the slight smile on his lover's face as he managed to both dodge Tony's shots and make his own at the same time. "I don't know why not, Boss," he said, ducking under his desk. "This is way better than Kate or McGee."

Gibbs' face was suddenly right in front of him. "Maybe so, but I always win--"

"Sniper."

"--and I'm the unique position to take care of you outside of work." The dark humor flashing in his eyes made Tony shiver.


End file.
